This invention relates to a container for receiving a video tape, floppy disks, or varied other articles, and more particularly to a paper container folded up to define an opening for putting such articles in and out.
A conventional foldup paper container of this type is illustrated in FIG. 8 of the accompanying drawings. As seen, a sheet of paper 01 includes bend parts 01a to 01i which constitute various parts of the container when folded up. The bend parts that will define an opening when folded up will have their edges exposed to outside.
This type of known paper container has the advantage of low cost over a container formed of plastics. However, since the edges of the bend parts defining the opening are always exposed to outside, these edges tend to be contacted by hands and articles resulting in generation of paper powder or particles as the edges wear. Because of this the illustrated paper container is not suitable for video tapes which are vulnerable to paper particles. Thus such a paper container has a limited range of use.
In order to solve or alleviate the problem, these edges may be coated with a resin such as polypropylene. However, it would necessitate an apparatus for applying the resin coating to be installed in the container production line, which would increase the equipment cost and container manufacturing cost.